A combined symposium-workshop on Magnetic Resonance in Experimental and Clinical Oncology is planned for April 13-14, 1989. The three major areas to be covered include: 1) magnetic resonance spectroscopy (MRS) in basic and preclinical studies; 2) MRS in clinical studies; and 3) clinical applications of magnetic resonance imaging (MRI). These were chosen to represent the major areas of the application of MR in oncology with an emphasis placed on the emerging field of MRS. The primary objectives of this symposium are to report the state of the art of MRS and MRI in oncology, to discuss future goals for MRS and MRI in oncology, and to define the research needed to meet those goals. Special emphasis will be placed on discussion of: 1) fertile areas for both basic and preclinical studies with MRS of animal tumor models; 2) promising clinical leads from both animal and early clinical MRS studies; 3) technical guidelines for clinical MRS; and 4) what future roles MRI may play alone and in combination with MRS. In addition, sufficient time will be provided for a discussion of the potential role for in vitro MRS analysis of clinical samples and appropriate topics for future conferences on MRS and positron emission tomography. Publication of the proceedings from the symposium will provide a valuable reference to this rapidly emerging field of study.